


Sticky notes

by MilyV



Series: soulmates au event [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. If you had the chance, would you communicate with your soulmate through sticky notes? Tino wasn't really sure about it but he decided to try it anyway.





	Sticky notes

The sticky notes were on his desk. Tino stared at them for a while. He frowned. What was he supposed to do with them? His best friend, Sigurd, told him that it was a way to communicate with his soulmate. Could that be possible? Or was Sigurd playing a joke? He shrugged. He didn’t have anything to lose, so he decided to give it a try.

_ “Do you believe in soulmates?”  _ It was the only thing that he could come up with. Tino wondered if he would ever received an answer. There was something very romantic at the idea of being able to see the response of his soulmate. But did he even have one? Only time would tell.

 

The next day, Tino found a sticky note on his chair, where he used to seat during classes. The note read:  _ I do believe in soulmates. And I’m really looking forward to meet you.  _

Tino blushed immediately. There was no way that a classmate could know about the sticky note that he had written the past day.  Did someone was spying on  him? He looked around. Everyone was in their own world. 

“You look nervous, Tino” A familiar voice said all of the sudden.

Tino was so eager to know if someone placed that note there, that he took a while to notice Sigurd’s presence.

“It’s nothing!” Tino laughed. It was ridiculous. That sticky note didn’t mean anything. He would give it a second chance and that was it. 

“Are you sure?” Sigurd wasn’t completely convinced. He knew Tino too well to notice when something wasn’t quite well.

“Yes. I just had a rough night, that’s all” Tino explained. 

Sigurd sat next to him. Tino decided that it was the moment to ask him about the sticky note.

“You didn’t leave anything on my chair, right?” Tino realized it sounded weird.

“No. I just came, Tino. Are you sure that you are okay?” Sigurd raised an eyebrow. He was getting concerned about his friend.

“Yes. That was… i don’t even know what was it. I’m sorry” Tino wished in that moment to be eaten by the ground.

 

That evening, Tino sat down on his desk and wrote something else on another sticky note. 

“ _ I think you would find me weird. But if you are really my soulmate, i hope we can meet soon. I hope you don’t get dissapointed” _

Tino looked at the sky, wondering if that message would get to his receiver. He laughed at himself. Somehow, that sticky note gave him hope. 

 

The next day, he found a sticky note on his kitchen table. That was really a weird place to find one. He was sure that nobody could enter his apartment without doing a mess and he didn’t hear anything. He looked around just in case, but everything was in order. 

He read the sticky note and he smirked like never in his life. 

_ I’m sure you are adorable. I will love you for who you are and I hope you will do the same.  _

Tino couldn’t stop smirking. He didn’t even know who this person was but he could already know that he would love them forever. He put the sticky note on his wallet. Whoever that person was, he wanted to show them how much he appreciated that kind message.

He grabbed what was left of his sticky notes and wrote something in return. 

_ I don’t  even know you, but I feel like I already love you. I hope we cross the same path soon. _

Tino watched the sticky note getting away through the window. Tino was nervous. He had never told anyone before that he loved someone. Yet he was sure that he was already in love with that person. 

 

While he was walking to one of his classes, he saw a very tall man reading a sticky note on the wall. His heart jumped around inside him. He stopped in the middle of the hall. A very intense feeling was covering him. It was him. How did he know? He had no clue, but there was an instant attraction.  

Berwald held the sticky note on his hand for a couple minutes and a little smile appeared. He looked around and then their eyes crossed.

Tino always thought that that kind of things only happened on fairy tales. Yet he instantly knew that Berwald was his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
